New Life & New Hope
by bethanyblue
Summary: Challenge story- take 1 pairing & write 5 shorts based on random song lyrics. Not a song fic. Not DH epi compliant. No Bella. Non graphic slash. HP/EC disclaimer-I own nothing- not songs, books or characters.


Musical challenge story- pairing- Harry/Edward

Songs- 5 songs- write only for length of song (while playing) based on lyrics

**Boy Meets Girl- Premonitions- Alice's vision of Harry deciding to move to US**

The final battle had been awful- too many dead. One month later, Harry had custody of his god son Teddy. Remus & Tonks had both been killed during the battle. Andromeda Tonks, Teddy's grandmother, tried to keep him but she wasn't able to handle a small child full time at her age. Harry wanted- no needed- to get away from the memories, from the blame, from the accusations that he should have done something sooner- not that most of the wizarding world bothered getting out of their seats to help fight Voldemort & the death eaters. Nope- they were quite content to let a child do the dirty work and then to gripe & moan when it took to long. Harry was so sick of the British wizarding society- he needed to get away and fast before he started hexing people in public. The goblins at Gringotts found him a nice place to live-a house in Forks Washington, USA- that he had inherited thru the Black family holdings and Sirius. It was far enough away yet easy for Andy to visit them thru a Black family portkey. Plans were put into motion.

Meanwhile, in Forks Washington a pixie like black haired vampire giggled at the vision of the changes that she saw coming to her family. She started humming lullabies as she thought about getting to meet the cute baby & his guardian who would catch her brother's eye very soon. The rest of the coven ignored Alice as they knew she would tell what she saw when she was ready to share the news. At least this time it was a happy vision.

**Collin Raye- What the Heart Wants- H & E meet the first time**

Harry was tired and Teddy was fussy. It had been a long trip to get to Forks and they both needed to relax & unwind. Unfortunately, the house wasn't stocked with food and Harry needed to buy diapers. Thank Merlin for 24 hour stores he thought. Harry was zoning out as he ran thru his list and talked to Teddy. "Nothing on earth would normally let me have you awake at 3AM". Edward was bored as he wandered around the Wal-Mart. He crashed into a young man & toddler by the washing machines. As he helped the green eyed stranger up off the ground, a spark like static electricity shocked them both. The child giggled and waved from the shopping cart. Edward apologized for knocking Harry over and said to make up for it he had to help him shop and then treat them both to breakfast so they didn't have any bad impressions of their new town. Harry gave in pretty easily since he wanted to learn more about the handsome stranger and it would be nice to have a friend. That electric spark of awareness was very intriguing too.

**Peter Cetera- One More Story- E spies on H putting Teddy to bed**

Later that week, Harry was rocking Teddy before putting him to bed and talking about their family. He was free associating memories about Remus, Tonks, and Sirius. Each time he thought he was done, 1 more story would come to mind. Harry wanted Teddy to know he was loved even- unlike he had felt growing up. Edward was sitting in the tree outside the open window listening to Harry. He was drawn to the green eyed Brit & wanted to learn more about him. Edward could sense the sadness in Harry and Teddy- he knew a bit about their past from the breakfast talk. Maybe he would be the one to make this next chapter in Harry's life a happier one. Edward promised himself he would be there for Harry & Teddy- "I'll be here when you wake up; everything is going to be all right".

**Marc Antony- You Sang to Me- H thinking about E**

Harry had been in Forks for 3 months now. He was cooking dinner and thinking about everything that had happened since he moved to Washington. Edward and he were getting closer and had confessed their secrets to each other. Edward had held him after nightmares and Harry had learned some vampire friendly recipes. Harry couldn't help but see how special Edward was. The fact that he was bloody gorgeous didn't hurt either. Edward had played the piano for Harry and watching his hands on the keys had fueled several hot dreams. He was starting to believe that happiness was in reach. As he stirred the pasta sauce, the thought rolled thru him- "for the first time I'm not afraid of love- the love I see in Edward's eyes".

**Cold Play- Green Eyes- together at last**

It was Teddy's first day of kindergarten & Edward was hugging Harry as they watched Teddy walk into Forks Elementary school. It had been a bumpy three years but they were together and happy. "Life was so much better in Forks" Harry thought. Edward hummed softly as he hugged him. "You can't cry yet, OK? Be happy" Edward knows how much these little "family" milestones meant to Harry since he had such a poor childhood himself. Harry was the rock or heart of the relationship while Edward was the wings that helped lighten the load. Edward knew his life was better with Harry in his world.


End file.
